Rise to Grace
by Larkafree
Summary: Dean gets to touch Castiel's wings and it has an unexpected outcome. Gabriel makes an appearance. Wing!Kink Slash Destiel


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural, but I wish I had my own Castiel. He is such a sweetie and so innocent.**

**Okay this is my very first FanFic...Plz dont be cruel**

* * *

Sam and Dean had been working a difficult case; it's not every day you run into a Skin walker. The case was finally wrapped up and Dean just wanted to unwind in his lover's strong embrace, but he doubted Cas had the time. Angels were just so busy and mysterious at times. So Dean decided to try and get some rest, while he could, they would be leaving tomorrow. Always on the road, that was a hunter's life.

Dean rolled over and looked at Sam's bed and wished he could sleep that soundly. That's when Castiel appears with the slight whoosh of wings.

"Hey, Cas"

"Hello Dean. Can't sleep?"

"Not really, I missed having my favourite pillow..."

Dean didn't really like admitting he liked to cuddle. It was so different having the same person in his bed night after night. Relationships were more cuddling than he was accustomed to. Cas walks over to Dean and put two fingers to Dean's forehead and they were instantly in an empty hotel room.

"Geez Cas, if you wanted some alone time all you have to do is ask." A slight chuckle escapes.

Cas smiles, it's so rare to see such a thing. Dean is out of the bed and kissing Cas in moments. It starts as a passionate kiss, with need and desire. They are both trying to get the most out of their time together, but Dean forgets to breathe and pulls away for a quick breath and realizes it's the perfect time to ask Cas something he is curious about.

"Um, Cas...Can I see your wings?" Dean asks so shyly you would have thought he was asking to see something inappropriate. He sees Cas stiffen at hearing him ask.

"Uh, I guess so." Cas steps back a few paces. "Close your eyes".

Dean does as requested; he closes his eyes and waits for Cas to tell him to open them. After a few seconds, he hears the rustling of wings and instinctively opens his eyes. The sight is more than Dean expected, standing before him is his angel with huge white wings. He gasps and takes a step forward, raising a hand to touch them.

Cas steps back a step and huddles his wings. Dean slowly takes another step closer. "I promise I won't hurt them, I just want to see what they feel like." Cas looks like someone kicked his puppy, but doesn't back away this time. Dean makes contact, just a slight brush of a finger and Castiel gasps.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

"That tickled, I've never..."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Had your wings touched? Like Ever?"

Cas gives a simple shake of his head. "Never"

Now Dean is intrigued and raises his hand again, but this time he runs his fingers through the feathers. The wings ripple and Cas lets out a moan. That's when something Dean doesn't expect happens. The wings suddenly puff out spanning 8 feet in width and Cas looks like he's going to collapse. Mere seconds later with the whoosh of wings, they are back in the crappy motel, and then Castiel is gone.

Disappointed, Dean flops down on the motel bed and remarks "Well that was weird".

* * *

Castiel appears to Gabriel. Gabe looks slightly amused.

"Heya, Castiel, what can I do for you?"

Cas looks around the room uncomfortably. After a few moments of silence he says matter-of-factly "Gabriel, have you let a human touch your wings?"

Gabe chuckles and sticks a lollipop in his mouth. "Yeah, mostly it tickles...Didn't think you were into the kink"

"You have never felt electricity? Or like You were going to collapse?" Cas looks embarrassed at the mere mention of it.

That's when Gabe stops sucking on his lollipop and smirks widely. "Dean-o, I'm guessing." It was said more like a fact than a question.

Cas tilts his head. "Yes."

"You sly dog!" Gabe claps Cas on the shoulder. "It means you likey. Let him groom your feathers next time, and hold still as long as you can..."

At this comment Cas narrows his eyes and looks perplexed. "Why?"

"Oh you'll see" and Gabe walks away laughing.

* * *

**Next Night**

Cas flies into Dean's motel room and quickly touches two fingers to Dean's forehead. They are instantly in an empty hotel room again, the same one as the previous night. They start to kiss and there is emotion and happiness in the lip lock. Cas is feeling more excited tonight. Dean can feel Cas wants something, but is unsure how to approach the question, so he slowly brushes his lips against Cas' neck and sucks on the spot just under his earlobe. That should get Cas all worked up. Yep, now Dean is getting somewhere. He trails kisses down his jawline, until he reaches Cas' chin and moves to bite his lower lip, making it swell and look pouty.

Cas is not having any more of this; he is the dominant one, not Dean. Now Cas trails kisses down Dean's neck and across his chest, then moves his hands down to his waist, where he slowly slides his hands under the shirt, indicating it was time for the shirt to removed.

Dean takes the hint and pulls the t-shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor, and moves to slide Cas' tan trench coat off his shoulders and works on getting the blue tie off as well. Maybe he can get the buttons on his shirt undone as well, before Cas takes control again.

Cas is feeling the toned muscles on the hunter's arms and chest and moving down lower towards his abdomen when he feels his shirt being untucked and ready to be discarded into the pile of clothes already on the ground. A quick flick of his mojo and his shirt is off and Dean's pants are unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped. Oh the joys of being an angel. Well nothing left for Dean to do but slide them off.

Dean reclaims the angel's mouth with soft kisses and light bites on his bottom lip, just to get his attention back on track. As both men are topless and moaning into each other's mouths and necks Cas pulls away to catch his composure.

Cas holds the hunter by the arms and pulls himself off the bed, letting go of his uncertainty about what he is about to do.

"Can we try again?"

Dean is slightly confused about what Cas is talking about, until he sees the air shutter and Cas' beautiful wings unfold before his eyes. In that moment Dean is standing and stepping behind Cas and his wings.

"Are you sure, baby? It didn't go well last night."

Cas just nods his head and Dean reaches out slowly, so as not to spook Cas. When Dean strokes a few feathers, the wing ruffles and expands, Cas moans. The electricity starts again, but this time he is prepared for it and holds still like Gabriel instructed him to.

Dean can tell Cas is enjoying the touch, so he puts both hands on the wings and smooths out the feathers, they feel so light and silky. Dean is starting to moan as well, and he continues to run his fingers through both wings, but pays special attention to the feathers that are close to where Cas' wings attach to his shoulder blades. More moaning and Dean is smiling, knowing he is causing the angel to let slip such beautiful noises. After a few more strokes of Dean's fingers Cas' eyes shoot open and he says "Stop".

Without warning they are face-to-face and that's when it happens. They kiss, but this is not like their previous kisses. Every muscle in Dean's body goes rigid. The light bulb in the lamp, on the night table, explodes. Dean opens his eyes to look at Cas, but his eyes are closed and he is glowing, just a soft glow. Cas' eyes suddenly open and the light bulb is fixed and no more glowing angel.

Dean is overcome with emotions, Power-joy-contentment-love...love for one another. Without thinking Dean leans in to kiss Cas and gets an electric shock. Dean thinks to himself with a smirk 'super charged angel'.

After a moment Cas relaxes his stance and looks into Dean's eyes and sees wonder and excitement. That's when Cas claims the lips he wants so desperately to taste. Cas is licking and sucking his lover's lips and gliding his tongue across his teeth asking for permission. Dean grants it and all restraint is thrown out the window as Cas is assaulted with lust and need for dominance. Dean steps back a pace as Cas' wings puff out, showing superiority over Dean. Cas moves in closer and pushes Dean onto the bed. Dean backs up towards the headboard to give Cas' wings space. That's when Dean notices Cas' erection; it looks like its straining to be released. Dean crawls on all-fours towards Cas and unfastens his pants and pulls both dress pants and boxers down to his ankles. Cas simply steps out of the clothes and lets Dean help relieve the built up tension. As Dean is flicking his cock with his talented tongue, Cas runs his fingers through his hair, moaning when Dean gives his cock a lick down the shaft right to his balls. Cas' cock twitches with anticipation, but Cas wants more. He lets Dean claim his throbbing cock and groans when Dean takes it all in.

"Yes, baby. More." Cas moans in pleasure.

Dean looks up from sucking the pre-cum that's accumulated on the tip and starts sucking to a steady rhythm. When Cas' fingers tighten in Dean's hair, he stops sucking, and licks his member clean and lays back to take his boxers off in preparation for Cas. Dean grabs the bottle of lube off the night stand and hands it to Cas.

Cas is feeling very aroused and quickly spreads Dean to get better access to his tight hole. After putting a liberal amount of lube onto his two fingers he slowly inserts his index finger, just to the first-joint, waits a second and pushes his finger all the way in. A low moan escapes both of their lips and after a few thrusts a second finger is inserted and is scissored. Cas' swollen member is throbbing and can't wait much longer, he lubes himself up, withdraws the fingers and quickly lines his cock up with the stretched hole and pushes his way into Dean's tight wet hole. It feels, so tight and warm, Cas is unsure how long he can hold his orgasm for. He holds still for a few moments to let Dean move past the initial pain.

Dean is feeling the fullness of Cas' cock in record time; usually he preps him more than this. They are both quite aroused; perhaps he won't be too sore in the morning from such a forceful entry. Cas is pumping to a steady rhythm soon and they are both panting and moaning. He reaches down and grabs Dean's neglected cock and is rubbing it to his steady beat. Dean feels an intense jolt of pleasure as his prostate is hit and bucks into the next thrust. A few thrusts later they are both close to the edge.

"Yeah, so close." Cas moans.

As Dean is orgasming he hears what sounds like a throaty growl. He opens his eyes to look at Cas and is surprised to see the whole room looking like it has exploded and this huge white light is in front of him. It grows wings and says his name

"Dean, I love you." After that he loses consciousness.

When he wakes up, he is still in the hotel room, naked and Cas is lying beside him with his arm around him protectively. The interesting fact is that the room is destroyed, curtains shredded and the nightstand and lamp in pieces.

"What happened?" Dean looks around.

Cas looks down and mumbles "We bonded."

Dean is confused. "Bonded, what is that?"

"Well, my wings are an extension of my grace, when you groomed them I felt an electric current running through them. The more you rubbed the more aroused I was getting. My grace can only be electrified by my life-mate."

Dean puts his hands up. "Wah? Life-mate?"

"My bonding partner, we connected when we kissed, hence the emotions and the glowing, but we weren't actually bonded until we made love while being connected. Connecting your grace with a human is risky, if you are not compatible, but a bond with a human is rare and all powerful. Only three occurrences have been reported since the creation of humans.

"Okay, then what was the white light?"

Cas stiffens and looks at Dean, worried. "You saw my true form?"

Dean looks over at Cas and puts his hand over Cas' hand, "It was the brightest light I've ever seen and I just could not look away."

Castiel shifts a little and hugs Dean tighter "There are no secrets between us, I feel your emotions and you mine." That was when Dean realized just how tired he was and cuddled into Cas' arms "I love you Cas."

Cas soothingly rubs Dean's back as he responds "I love you too, Dean." He falls asleep in less than a few minutes.

Dean gets woken by the whoosh of wings. Standing before him is the Archangel Gabriel. Gabe takes one look around the room and nearly drops his candy cane. He laughs "Uh. Guys? It's best if you leave the hotel standing." He walks over to the table, grabs a chair and drags it back. While straddling the chair he sucks on his candy cane and chuckles "I was expecting fireworks, but earthquakes? That was surprising."

Deans gives a questioning look, but neither angel will look at him.

Gabe pipes up "The guests in this hotel seem to think there was an earthquake not too long ago."

At this mention, Cas looks embarrassed and blushes.

"How about you clean this place up and I explain a few things to you both."

Cas tilts his head and the room is repaired and both Cas and Dean are fully clothed again. The less Gabriel sees of their bodies the better.

Gabriel sighs "I'm assuming you played 'Pull my feather'?"

Now Dean is looking annoyed. "Obviously… What does it matter to you?" Dean crossed his arms, not in the mood to deal with the Trickster's sense of humour.

He raises his hands in mock innocence "It doesn't, but you two have made quite a commotion."

Cas looks around the room and stands up straighter. "I may have over-estimated my self-control, will this happen every time we make love?" He chances a glance in Gabriel's direction and is not disappointed to see him smirk and chuckle.

"Well, let's hope not. But for the first couple weeks you may wanna find secluded cabins for your 'rolls in the hay'. It's not like this has happened often. Being so in tuned with a human is not common. I was just expecting you two to ignite some fireworks in the sky; Dean is so perfect for you Cas. Actually bonding with him and on such a profound level is well...making me wish I could share that feeling with someone..." Let's face it, Gabriel being an archangel in all had a human in mind, but was not sure how to approach said human without risking his pride.

"Gabriel, Dean saw my true form...and his is...safe." Castiel was really hoping for some solid answers on this topic, even if they were from the least serious angel.

"For a human to see an angel's true form and still have their eyes intact means you two share a very deep connection, you were meant to be mates and will share a long life together." Gabe runs his fingers through his own hair "Dean how does the mark from Castiel feel?"

He had not thought of his mark until now. He reaches over and rubs it over his shirt and is surprised to feel it is warm and pulsing to his heartbeat. "It tingles."

"Well, that is because it now houses a small bit of Castiel's grace..." Another Candy cane appears and he pops it in his mouth and starts sucking.

Neither of the lovers knows what to say or how to react to this bit of news. Grace means long life and being connected to Heaven, even if it is a small amount. They can be together for a long time. Good news comes in the most unexpected of times. They love each other, are spiritually bonded and will not lose one another.

* * *

**A/N: I am so happy with this story. ****If it is liked I may have another one.**


End file.
